Secrets Always Come Out
by Queenmorrigan97
Summary: What if there was more to mildred's and Hecate's relationship was more than that of a student and teacher? What if underneath all the detentions, mistakes, lays a hidden secret that no one must know. When the school and their magic is at stake will the secrets they hide come to light ?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey guys so this is a warning for the future, this story will contain Mature themes at some point i will be sure to warn you before the chapter or part so you can skip or read.

I am not sure what age Mildred is in any of the series as i can not remember if it has been mentioned but i am making her 14 turning 15 and in 2nd year so that means she is legal to give consent.

The story will follow the 2017 series remake of The Worst Witch which is By Jill Murphy so i do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story and all characters belong to their respectful owner

The story starts around Season 2 Episode 8 which is assuming a few months before the final episode, i will stick to the story line the best i can while writing but there will be slight differences compared to the series.

This story will have Hecate/Miss Hardbroom and Mildred in a romantic relationship of sorts so if you do not like the idea or are against it then this is not for you, for those who are interested and happy to read i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mildred knew since the day she crash landed in the pond at Cackles academy that she was attracted to the much older witch she just wasn't to sure of the feeling well not until her mother had given her the sex talk and what it was like to like someone, and only after the talk with her mother did Mildred did she realise she liked HB more then one should

Mildred was never the best in her first year at Cackles when it came to magic, always messing up, putting wrong ingredients in potions, getting spells wrong,but after the incident with Agatha Cackle, Ada's Evil twin Mildred really took to magic like the flow of a steady stream improving which she did so greatly to the point she was ahead of Ethel now in her second year and better then most 3rd years.

She caused accidents on purpose and she did have a few genuine accidents but that was her secret. She only messed up on certain potions which she knew wouldn't be harmful to others or injure them and pretended she couldn't cast spells knowing no one would notice the difference because they were always blaming her for everything that went wrong especially one Ethel Hallow who found a way to cause trouble for her at every turn but she also knew Miss Hardbroom was always lurking around ready to dish out punishment in detentions and lines.

In her latest stunt she had accidentally knocked over her hiccoughing(hiccupping) potion spilling the contents over several students in front of her as well as her two best friends Maud and Enid which caused them to hiccup now a simple hiccuping potion would wear of after a few hours without the antidote but the potion Mildred was working on was very potent so antidote was required considering the casualties wouldn't stop and that would have been bad.

The incident landed her a weeks detention writing 500 lines of " I must not cause accidents or trouble for other students and i will not brew a potent version of a potion again" each day and so here she was writing her lines.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom who seemed focused on brewing a potion and she couldn't help but noticed the way her teacher moved it was gracefully and very calculated like she had done it many times before, the way her mouth twitched when a smile threatened to make its way onto her face. She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice interrupted

"Mildred Hubble get back to writing your lines and for once stop your day dreaming"

HB never seemed to have to look at a student to be able to tell what they were doing and where it freaked most students out for Mildred it intrigued her.

"Do you know your beautiful miss" mildread thought to herself while watching HB go on about her brewing but she froze once she saw her teachers reaction and slapped a hand over her mouth wishing she had not said that out loud but knowing her luck she just did

"Miss Hubble inappropriate behaviour will not be tolerated at Cackles" Miss Hardbroom turned to face the girl with her usual blank face her voice laced with anger but Mildred could swear there was a slight tinge of pink forming on her teachers cheeks

"But Miss it's true you are beautiful" Now Mildred had gained the courage to say it on purpose this time and actually face her form mistress just how truthful she was being but Hecate wasn't having any of it.

"Mildred Hubble you will cease your foolishness this minute or your 500 lines will become 1000 and you will have detention for the rest of the year"

Hecate was furious and offended at the girl in front of her for dare saying what she did about her but she knew very well that the way she was acting was a front for what she really wanted to tell the young girl, the secret she had kept for many years and what she wanted to do to her but it would go against rules in the witches code and her morals but sometimes she couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

The older witch was surprised when Mildred appeared in front of her looking very determined the action almost made her take a step back from the girl but years of training kept her rooted to the spot.

"Just what do you think you are doing girl" HB spoke trying to shake the many thoughts from her head as she stared the girl down hoping that she would disappear from her sight before she did something to the girl

"You seemed distracted to focus on your potion Miss so i stirred your potion for you miss" Mildred could clearly make out the redness showing on her teachers face because of where she stood, and she knew it wasn't from the brewing the potion or anything normal in fact it only appeared after she had called HB beautiful.

"You did what Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom's voice seemed to echo louder than normal in the empty classroom as she was so close to yelling at the girl this time actually furious

"I stirred your potion Miss i believe it should be done, you can test it for yourself if you don't trust me, which no doubt you will because you hate me" Mildred sighed ignoring still echoing voice of her teacher

Mildred really did find the older woman beautiful underneath the usual HB and there was many things she could imagine which included very naughty things that included both of them but it made her sad knowing that miss Hardbroom hated her and thought she was a disapointment

Miss Hardbroom quickly stepped towards the cauldron pushing the girl out of the way as she watched the cauldron for any signs of disaster getting ready to yell at Mildred but also act if anything were to happen but after a few seconds of nothing happening her eyes knitted together trying to figure out what was happening.

Mildred decided to speak up as her teacher was bent towards the cauldron cautiously

" Miss i meant what i said earlier you are beautiful and damned if anything i say is inappropriate to say find you so alluring, i know by the way you are blushing you can sense it but regarding your potion try it and then yell at me blame me for messing up an important potion"

Mildred had stepped towards HB as she was talking now only a few inches away from the women she fancies, faces even closer and Mildred had to resist the urge to look at the red lips of her teacher but she noticed eyes traveling towards her own as she licked them slowly.

Now both witched were staring at each other their magic seemed to swirl in the air all around them but neither witch could break whatever spell they were under. The urge to kiss one another was growing stronger as everything around them seemed to fade away to the point it was just the two of them and finally after over a year of yearning and wanting their lips met in passion and desperation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hey guys so here is chapter 2 it is a little short bu i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Hecate was the one to break the kiss and spell that had ensnared the pair together but she did so with so much of the teaching side of her that she forgot for a moment that the young girl had feelings.

" How dare you Mildred Hubble, do not think you can get away with this insolent behaviour any longer. I will have you expelled by dawn, then i will no longer have to deal with a disgrace of a witch like you ever again, cackles would be better off without you " Hecate had pushed Mildred away in panic because she wasn't meant to like a young girl like Mildred hubble or let alone act on the forbidden thoughts she had since the girl had literally crash landed.

All that had been installed into her when she was in witching collage under her mentor had gone out the window the moment their lips met but now everything was coming to her causing her to yell at her student and being the only Miss Hardbroom the girls knew.

Miss Hardbroom would never show anyone what she was feeling or show any weakness but Mildred was her only weakness in more ways than one, the girl didn't know what she wanted let alone desired but for merlin's sake the girl was but a teenager witch who was her heart's desire. She was torn between what she knew all her life and what she wanted.

Mildred didn't know what had happened but all she knew was one moment they were kissing then the next she was being pushed away and she wanted to continue having the older feeling of having miss Hardbroom's lips on her's felt like fire igniting deep inside of her she wanted to hold the much older witch in her arms and show her just how wrong she was but all thoughts about that stopped when she heard Miss Hardbroom call her a disgrace.

The way Miss Hardbroom was acting and yelling made Mildred feel small and worthless as a witch it was like the women didn't care weather or not she hurt her.

Mildred bit her lip looking down at the floor clenching her fists willing her magic which was threatening to lash out in retaliation for what she was hearing. Tears were dripping down her cheek spilling onto the floor drop by drop slowly,she couldn't look at the women she liked or loved but she managed a small quiet response.

"I am sorry Miss, it won't happen again, you don't need to go to Miss cackle i will tell her what happened and i will leave if i don't get expelled Miss, i'm sorry i am a disgrace Miss" Mildred gathered what belongings she had before running out the door blood dripping from her mouth and hand from where she clenched her fists and bit her lip to hard .

Hecate was left stunned when the younger witch left in a hurry, she didn't want the girl to leave no that was the very last thing she wanted but when she saw tears spilling onto the floor it was like her body couldn't move like everything shut down, like she was left frozen on the spot unable to do anything.

She didn't mean to say what she had about the girl and despite many flaws Mildred had she could see the potential but it didn't seem to matter in that moment.

"Did she just say she was going to Ada what happened" Hecate spoke to her self seeing as speaking was the only thing she could do at the moment

 _"Isn't that a good things i mean you have wanted her gone since the moment you saw her and learnt she wasn't from a witching family"_ a small voice in her head spoke

" no, yes, i don't know "

 _" you do know you just don't want to admit it your feelings isn't the only reason you want her out of the school"_

Hecate couldn't believe that she has having a discussion with herself especially in her mind not when there were other important matters to attend to

" There is no other reason, she has potential to be a great witch only if she applies herself" she sighed rubbing her temples trying t sooth an oncoming headache

 _" who am i to say what the true reason is after all i am but a small voice in your head"_

She shook her head and closed her eyes counting to ten before tuning out the voice and everything else that just happened before she turned back to the potion she was meant to brew.

* * *

Mildred had made it to her room just seconds before she broke down crying on her bed with tabby curled at her feet only because he could smell the blood on his mistress. She cried for a good 5 minutes before she got up and treated her hand and lip which started stinging. It was another 5 minutes before she got the courage to write some letters to her best friends and one to Ethel.

She sighed grabbing her suitcase full of her clothes before cackles and looked around her room one last time making sure her uniform was laid neatly and everything was nice and clean before turning around and heading to miss cackles office.


	3. Chapter 3

Mildred stood outside of Miss cackles office trying to find the courage to enter and explain to Miss cackle what happened, she took 10 slow deep breaths in and out before knocking on the door

"Come on in" Mildred heard Miss Cackles voice through the door and had to stop herself from running away

Opening the door slowly she poked her head through first before walking into the room closing the door behind her

"Excuse me Miss Cackle may i have to speak to you about something " Mildred kept her head down not being able to meet her headmistresses eyes feeling ashamed and afraid of what the one person who always believed her when she really needed it was going to think

"Lemon tart Mildred " Ada held her plate fulled of the sweet treat towards the girl offering her one

"No thank you Miss Cackle" Mildred politely declined the offer and sat down on the chair across from Ada she had left her suitcase outside by the door of course she had put a spell on it to stop it from getting stolen not that she needed it considering everyone would be in bed but you never know what you would get

"Excuse me miss but i just, i um, i have a confession " Mildred played with the hem of her top hoping that miss cackle wouldn't yell at her

"What is it Mildred " Miss cackle spoke softly to the young girl

"You see i was in detention with Miss Hardbroom and i uh, i um, i kind of maybe " Mildred paused not being able to continue not because she didn't want to but because she wasn't sure how to after all 'how are you meant to tell your headmistress you kiss her friend and the deputy headmistress who may or may not be the person you happen to be attracted to and the very person who hates you.

"Take your time mildred dear it is okay but i can't but help noticed the way you are dressed, you are not perhaps planning on going somewhere are you "

Mildred took a deep breath in and out before looking at ada and biting her lip

"That is the thing Miss you see i went and did something horrible, i didn't mean to miss but it happened"

"Okay Mildred why don't you start from the beginning and i am sure whatever you did we can fix and why don't we get Miss Hardbroom as well i am sure she will be excellent help as well"

Mildred was about to protest to having HB help but she was to late, with a flick of her wrist miss cackle summoned miss hardbroom who appeared wearing her nightwear Mildred had to advert her eyes back down to her lap to avoid looking at the teacher.

"What is it Ada, is something the matter " Hecate seemed not to notice Mildred making herself as small as possible on the armchair in front of her friend

"My dear Hecate it seems Miss Hubble here has had a problem that needs our help i am sure she will explain to both of us why she was planning on leaving"

Hecate turned to look behind her failing to notice the young witch she could tell the girl didn't want to be there in her presence not after what she had said and it made her heart ache knowing that the girl was hurt and willing to leave all because of her uselessness

" oh do tell me what trouble you have gotten yourself into now Mildred Hubble" HB kept a straight face not showing any emotions that she was feeling but inside all she wanted to do what pull the girl close and kiss her telling her not to leave because of how foolish she was but it wasn't going to happen

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, Miss cackle i am leaving the academy as i think its the right thing to do, and i know how hard i have tried to fit in here and after everything i finally feel like i do but the reason i am leaving is because" Mildred closed her eyes tilting her head towards the older witches before opening them as she continued

"Because in detention i kissed Miss Hardbroom on the lips all because i have feelings towards her, I have now since the entrance exam Miss Cackle and i know what i feel is real because when i kissed her my magic felt complete like it belongs with Miss Harbroom. In a non magical school if a teacher where to have done what i did they would be fired and sent to jail even when they give consent which is age 14, but i am not sure how it works here but Cackles need their Deputy Mistress she is much more important."

Mildred clenched her fists to stop herself from crying in front of her teacher and headmistress but tears threaten to spill as she continued expressing herself

"So since i am always a problem its best if i leave i just came to tell you the truth miss cackle i think you deserved that much"

Mildred could feel her nails digging into her palm the same spot that from earlier there was slight pain but she got up of the chair straightening out her clothes before making her way toward the door and to her bag grabbing the 3 letters she wrote to her friends and ethel and one letter she had written a few days ago for Hb.

She turned back around ignoring the conversation both witches seemed to be having and stood at miss cackles desk

"Please give these letters to the people address now if you will excuse me i should be getting home" Mildred smiled sadly at miss cackle before running to give her a big hug before looking at HB and holding her hand out she didn't want to leave the teacher and leave without saying goodbye to her but it was the best she could do.

Hecate did not take Mildred's hand as a final goodbye because she was busy fighting with herself again to noticed the outstrecthed hand.

Ada was looking at both her friend and Mildred looking sadly she always had a feeling that both witches had some type of feelings for one another but she never thought that when one would be brave enough to act or tell the other that it would end up like this. There were certain rules pertaining the witches code much like in the non magical world but here there was some leway but she never wanted to see her friend or Mildred of all girls hurt.

Mildred pulled her hand back letting her tears drop she knew Hardbroom hated her now and their last goodbye would be bad one but it was just how it was. She walked out of the office not bothering to listen to Ada scolding Hecate as she picked her bag up and tabby's cage looking around for the last time and made her way out of the castle.

* * *

A/N hey guys just wanted to say Happy Easter to those who are celebrating it and to those who are not thena i wish you a much enjoyable day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate was pacing back and forth in the office still arguing with herself while Ada watched worried.

"Are you really going to let the girl go Hecate" Ada simply sipped on her tea as she spoke

"What do you mean" Hecate paused her aggressive pacing as she turned to look at the other

"I mean are you going to let the girl go, i may be old dear friend but i am not blind i can see you share the girls feelings. Don't you think you have denied your self happiness for far to long"

Hecate went stiff, eyes widening in panic because there was no way Ada could not have possibly know what she felt for girl

"I don't know what you are trying to say Ada "

"Come on hecate you have denied yourself happiness most of your life don't you think it's time to be honest with yourself for once. The girl obviously believes you hate her where i can see that is not the case, you push her away but i know you want her close" Ada stood up placing her tea down on the little coffee table next to her arm chair before wrapping her arms around her friend

Hecate sighed feeling defeated it was obvious the other women knew her well, she just stood there tears making their way down her cheeks

"I can't Ada i just can't do that to Millie, she has her life in front of her and many more years to find someone more suited for her, one who is not old and does not show emotions, one who does not bring her down when she deserves to be praised. I can not allow myself to be the one for her" Hecate rested her forehead on her friends shoulder allowing the tears to come freely as she wrapped her arms loosely around her waist as she continued to speak, voice soft and vulnerable

"In all the time i have known you my dear i have not seen you once give up so why is it any different now, you know how you felt when she kissed you do you not. I can see you both belong to each other and the way Mildred explained it i have never heard anyone say it the way she did, are you going to let the girl go forever" Ada kissed Hecate's cheek wiping the tears away smiling softly

"She is only 15 Ada a girl who is underage and the witches code states no witch or wizard shall ever be involved in an act of intimacy with an underage witch or wizard of 18 unless approved by a parent or guardianship and or the witches coven leader if said child has no parents or a guardian" Hecate knew all of the witches code, she could recite it blindfolded hung upside down in devils snare. But right now she wished she didn't know the rules

"I know the witches code very well my dear Hecate that is why you are going to find the girl and escort her home and be honest with Mrs Hubble. Who knows what kind of trouble the girl will get into at this time of night. I will not let you give up this chance of happiness so go and find our trouble maker" Ada stepped back and waved her hand cleaning up Hecate's ruined makeup and tears letting Hecate pull herself together

"You are right Ada i think i will be honest for once " Hecate hugged Ada once more before stepping back from the women and with a flick of her wrist she disappeared

Hecate reappeared in front of the broom closet still in her nightgown and grabbed her broom carrying it around making one last round of the school making sure all the girls were safe and asleep before she headed out of the castle and into the night looking for Mildred

* * *

Mildred had made it halfway down the mountain without any trouble but like always it always seems to catch up to her, It had rained the previous night and the ground had yet to dry making the pathway dangerous at as she took another step down the pathway her foot slipped from under her from the wet dirt and mud causing her to lose her footing, and fall backward holding tabbies cage to her chest for safe keeping. As she landed she felt her head collide with the ground beneath her cause a very painful shock throughout her whole body, she had no more energy left in her to get up and with every passing moment her eyes grew heavy.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left tabby " She spoke quietly to her cat

Mildred knew she was about to fall asleep and that meant tabby would not be able keep himself safe and warm considering it was practically freezing cold so using the last bit of her strength and magic she cast a warming spell for him. She had learnt the spell in first year because of how cold the castle was at night and she had been using it ever since.

Hecate could feel a surge of magic in the air as she flew around the mountain side, it was weak but the magic felt familiar like Mildred's. Her eyebrows knitted together in panic and concentration because if it was Mildred's then that meant she was in trouble very very bad trouble.

"Hold on please Millie" Hecate whispered into the night desperatley following the girls magical signature

Landing on the ground beside Mildred, Hecate quickly cradled the girls head in her lap waving her hand slowly over her body making sure that she was not hurt but when she got to Mildred's head she noticed some blood. Checking the girl over was no easy task but she managed to stop the bleeding and heal Mildred's head but she was not sure if the girl would wake up soon.

Deciding the best course of action Hecate picked the girl up slowly and carefully before clicking her fingers transferring the girls belongings back to cackles into her room and doing the same to her broom.

"Why do you always get into trouble Mildred Hubble, i am sure your mother will threaten me with my own death if she ever saw you like this and if she knew how i felt about you young one " Hecate closed her eyes kissing Mildred's on the forehead before transferring them back to the castle.

HB had to steady herself as she reappeared because long travel transference spell sure takes the energy out of ones self but she made sure Mildred was alright before opening the castle doors making her way to her room

* * *

A/N so there goes chapter number 4 i hope you enjoyed it as well as some of the softer side to Miss Hardbroom. I had a little bit of a hard time thinking what i would write but it all turned out well :) Feedback is always welcome and suggestions as well if you have any don't be afraid to Message me


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey there readers so here is another update on this story i have been meaning to do it earlier but for some reason my internet has not allowed me to access the site so hopefully form here on out it works fine and i am able to update more.

just wanted to give you all a little bit of information on the chapter

-Julie makes an appearance because her baby girl is hurt

-there will be slight amnesia, it may be poorly written but i tried my best

-we will see an angry Julie

i think that is all i can give without giving out to much information but still i hope you enjoy this chapter and dont' forget to leave your opinion :)

* * *

A week had past since Hecate had found Mildred laying on the cold freezing muddy floor in the mountain, A week since she had been kissed, since she started watching over the girl hoping she would wake up soon and since she had to notify Mrs Hubble who had made her way to the school where she was now.

"You still have not told me why exactly was it my daughter left in at night to come home to me and why she was found the way she was " Julie Hubble was in Hecate's room tending to her daughter waiting until she woke up.

Julie had noticed the way Miss Hardbroom was acting how could she not when the teacher presented herself with such confidence and strictness the first time they had met when she was suddenly whisked away from her cleaning only to appear in the office of the headmistress and deputy. No Miss Hardbroom now seemed the exact opposite to what she normally is like and it worried her.

" I have told you the necessary information you need to hear Mrs Hubble" Hecate stood by the door dressed in her usual teaching outfit but her hair was tighter then normal and her stance was rigid, hands gripping tight against her arms

"She is my daughter Miss Hardbroom, if you do not tell me this very moment why my daughter is laying here unresponsive i will find out myself and when i do your magic will not be able to help you " Julie stood up walking towards the teacher her voice low void of emotion and Hecate couldn't help but flinch away from the women

"Do you want the truth " Hecate managed to muster up what little courage she had in the face of the intimidating women in front of her. She didn't have much longer until she had to go and teach the second year potions class so she had to be quick

"Yes i do " Julie sighed as she sat back down at her daughters side holding her hand

Hecate took a seat next to Julie and looked at Mildred sadly before taking a deep breath and telling the women the truth

" Are you kidding me right now" Julie yelled after she had sat patiently for exactly 5 minutes and 45 seconds listening to the women explain what happened and it honestly angered her slightly that the witch could not even see what was in front of her let alone understand what happened

" Are you really blind Miss Hardbroom my little girl is now laying here because of your foolishness sure i get you have your witches code and what not and what was installed into you but damn it my little girl would not say anything she does not mean" Julie had remained seated as she continued yelling at the other women

"Mildred obviously likes you to the point she puts up with you constant demeaning remarks i know my girl does not let anyone talk to her the way you have and the last person who did received a black eye" Julie sighed as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she reigned in her temper before continuing

"Miss Hardbroom i don't know what my daughter sees in you but i know she is most happy on 4 occasions, those being with her friends and tabby, when she is home, when she is talking about you and learning how to be a witch. Do you know i figured out she had feelings for you " she turned to look at Hecate who was now holding Mildred's hand

Juilie did not get an answer but she told her anyways

"When she asked me what it was like to like someone romantically she described in great detail what she liked about you i have to admit i dont think at the time she knew i figured it out having a very imaginative daughter she had trouble picking up on certain things but the way she spoke i knew she had to either admire you greatly or have a crush. At first i didn't want to acknowledge that my daughter would have a crush on someone as yourself but my daughter's happiness is what matters most judging by the way she kissed you she really meant to do that. Maybe you will accept what you feel as well one day and stop trying to push people away you only hurt them and yourself " Julie paused as she stood up looking at Hecate

"If you hurt her again i will not be as forgiving and if you shall wish to pursue something with Mildred i give you permission" Julie went grab a glass of water that sat on the desk in the corner of the room but was halted when she felt a hand grab her followed through with a weak voice

* * *

Mildred had woken up very disoriented and couldn't make out what was what except a voice in the distant that sounded very much like her mothers so she reached out towards it hoping she was not dreaming. She managed to grab whoever it was that was talking before managing a quiet and weak mum

Julie turned around to face her daughter who seemed to grab onto her very tightly and she could almost feel the air rush out of her lungs knowing her daughter was finally awake finally able to move.

"Mum, mum " Mildred was sure if it was her mother she had grabbed or if she was imagining things

"I am here Millie can you open your eyes for me please darling" Julie kissed Mildred forehead hoping it would help her girl

Mildred opened her eyes slowly not once letting go of her mother but everything was very bright causing her to blink a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light

"Mum where am i " Mildred turned her head slightly to look at her mother

"Honey take your time slowly alright love, you are at Cackles Academy can you tell me what do you remember"

Mildred saw there was someone else sitting next to her mother and frowned trying to remember who it was, the women seemed familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it

"Excuse me but who are you, you seem familiar ma'am but i can't remember how" Mildred watched at Hecate's face formed a frown close to tears and she knew she didn't want to see that.

Reaching her arm out to Hecate, Mildred caressed the women's cheek smiling softly

"no crying please i don't want to see you cry "

Hecate smiled softly leaning into Mildred's touch but she was hurt the girl didn't seem to remember who she was

"I do not cry Mildred you must be mistaken" Hecate went to get up ignoring Julie's scolding stare and Mildred's confused one

Mildred felt like she knew the lady in the room even the way the women was acting seemed familiar but still she could not place it but she hoped she could because she could tell the women was very beautiful

"We all cry at some point even when we don't want to" Mildred slowly sat up in bed letting go of her mother's arm so she could hold her hand instead

"I will inform Miss Cackle of you recovering i assure you she will be by later to talk to you" Hecate stood up turning her back on the pair behind her and put on her usual cold demenor as she pulled out her pocket watch checking the time

" if you will excuse me i have a class to teach"

Not being able to face Mildred Hecate took a deep breath as she waved her hand disappearing from sight

Mildred wasn't phased one bit considering she still remembered learning magic and being a witch but she didn't like seeing the other women disappear from sight hurt slightly

"Millie dear what do you remember " Julie spoke softly hoping not to scare her daughter

" i um i was in potions class and i think i made a mistake or knocked over my work" Mildred paused her head hurting slightly but still continued

"The teacher i am not sure who gave me detention which i had gone to and i remember kissing someone and them saying some mean things to me, i think i was walking home at night and slipped but i don't remember what happened"

Mildred grabbed her head in even more pain as she tried to remember who she had kissed it seemed important because it was her first kiss yet she couldn't remember who it was with the picture was blurry.

"That's okay love just take your time i am sure you will remember soon"

Both mother and daughter sat there in Miss Hardbrooms room catching up on all the Mildred had missed over the week which wasn't much but both at least they both seemed happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N here is the long awaited chapter 6

i haven't posted for awhile because i have been terribly ill so i took a break to get better but now i am back and working on my stories for you all to enjoy because i do love to write for you all :) i hope you continue to read my story

* * *

Mildred still did not remember her potions teacher from before she had hit her read and whenever she did try to remember her head would hurt yet it had only been 2 weeks since then so she couldn't understand why she could not remember.

She was sitting in class working on the potions exam Ms Hardbroon set for the 2nd years and Mildred was exceeding quite well all she had left was to stir 3 times clockwise then once anti clockwise but she had to let the potion sit for at least 10 minutes prior so she decided to watch Hecate as she made her rounds. There was something about the way the women did things like she was set in her ways but the way Hecate moved around from girl to girl looking over each exam made her smile and she felt like if the women smile she would be beautiful. Mildred didn't know where her thoughts where coming from but maybe just maybe she liked them.

Stirring the potion she was working on she noticed out of the corner of her eye Ethel was talking lowly to Drusilla who was stationed next to her which was never a good sign and Mildred just hoped the girl would not do anything stupid but like always she had no luck. She watched as Ethel started chanting under her breath she only had a few seconds before something happened so she bottled up as much as she could and put it in her pocket for safe keeping but paused slightly when she felt a presence behind her once that her magic seemed to reach out for, turning around slowly she came face to face with Ms Hardbroom who loomed over her making her heart beat faster not out of fear but something else.

Just as Mildred was about to say something being done with the exam her cauldron started bubbling turning a dark purple colour a very large difference than the light green liquid that the potion started off with and it seemed that Ms Hardbroom was straight in the firing line alone with her self but some part of her wanted to duck underneath the desk she was at to avoid whatever was about to happen but another part of her wanted to protect the older witch and she was torn but before she could do anything it was like her body moved on its own. Lifting her hand towards her potion she clicked her fingers forming a bubble around the cauldron which seemed to halt the potion from going any further before grabbing it calmly and walking out the door but once she stepped out of the classroom she waved her hand over the door locking it and placing the cauldron in the only clear space available which was a little seating area with a bit of a grass patch before hiding around the corner as the potion started started shaking and hissing.

Hecate watched as Mildred left with the cauldron not really believing that girl had literally stopped the potion mid destruction let alone bubbled it which was something no one should be able to do but then again Mildred was always surprising her even more so when she tried to open the door only to find it locked. She had tried everything but it was no use she even tried a transference spell but that had not worked either and now she was surrounded by worried girls as she came up with a way to get out .

Mildred was scolding herself because her body decided to act on its own but deep down she knew the potion was going to be very dangerous and she was right as there was a very loud explosion, the content of the cauldron splattered everywhere but as the liquid landed it seemed to melt whatever it was on slightly so now there were small holes everywhere.

A few moment later Mildred heard what sounded like a stampede of girls running down the stairs but it sounded distant to her ears, she slid down the wall pulling her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her head making herself as small as possible. She was getting a flashback to the many times she had gotten yelled at by the mysterious women it was like she was reliving them she wasn't sure how long she was sitting there but she felt soft arms wrap around her enveloping her in warmth

"It is alright mildred i have you "

Mildred relaxed slightly into the warm body of her form mistress feeling safe, her head aching slightly but she enjoyed the feeling in being in the woman's arms.

Both witches sat there neither one really wanting to let go, at the moment Hecate didn't care who saw them because she finally felt happy with the young girl in her arms and it was not because of some accident well this time it was but at least no one was harmed. She noticed Mildred breathing even out to slow and deep breaths and she knew the girl had fallen asleep where she was bringing a small smile to appear.

Around the corner Ethel had watched the scene unfold before her and she couldn't believe that the teacher usually stern teacher who never rely showed emotion had smiled let alone the person it was directed at. Mildred Hubble was the epitome of failure seeing as she couldn't get anything done right but deep down she knew the other girl had some talent considering she stopped evil Agatha a seasoned witch from destroying the school. She envied Mildred because the girl had everything she wanted, loving parents or just mother, a personality that everyone liked and she had people believe in her where she did not and she doubted she would ever accomplish having someone to love her for her.

Ethel couldn't help smile sadly looking at the scene before her sure she may not have liked Mildred but that didn't mean she wanted something bad to happen to the girl especially not after she had read the letter from her which she kept in her pocket at all time, reaching into her pocket she found the letter and leaned against the castle wall reading.

 _Ethel i know if you are reading this you may think i am crazy for what you are about to read but i think it has to come out. I don't know where to begin but i guess the start always helps doesn't it well then, i still remember the day we met you were snobbish and a brat but it probably didn't help that i stole your ingredients did it? But i kind of envied you because you came from a witching family and knew all you did about this very special magical world where i knew nothing and i wished somehow we could have been friends maybe then i could have learnt something anyways i am getting of track._

 _what i really wanted to say is despite all that you try to be and the selfish way you do things you do have people who love you they may not be your mother and father but i know that Esmerelda and Sybill love you enough for many lifetimes yet you don't see it why?. I wish i had a sibling to love me the way they do you maybe then i wouldn't be so lonely in your world. Don't take for granted what is right in front of you Ethel because before you know it you will truly be alone with no one there to protect you and have your back because you pushed everyone away._

 _I know we never really got along well but i am glad you are here i think school would be terribly boring if we didn't have our rivalry and somehow every time you mess up my potion or make a mess of things i have fun fixing them despite getting detention and the threats of expulsion._

 _Don't be afraid to have fun every once in a while you have a wonderful smile_

 _The Worst Witch_

 _Your Friend and enemy_

 _Mildred Hubble_

She held the note close to her heart letting a few tears slip down her face before standing back up placing the note back in its spot and left the pair alone


End file.
